A Kick in the head for Harry
by Imagen99
Summary: Ron and Hermione show a backbone in the fith book, and Harry gets a wakeup call for his little speech in number 12 grimmuald place. Two shot.
1. A Kick for Harry

_I Own Nothing!_

"**SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?** **WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE?** **WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"**

**Every bitter and resentful thought Harry had had in the past month was pouring out of him: his frustration at the lack of news, the hurt that they had all been together without him, his fury at being followed and not told about it - all the feelings he was half-ashamed of finally burst their boundaries. Hedwig took fright at the noise and soared off to the top of the wardrobe again; Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads.**

"**WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"** **Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears.**

"**BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"**

"**Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did -" Hermione began.**

"**CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADEYOU SWEAR–"**

"**Well, he did -"**

"**FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON -"**

"**We wanted to -"**

"**I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"**

CRACK. Harry stopped, unsure of what had just happened. One minute he was shouting, the next Hermione stood next to him, with a red face, and his cheek felt like it was on fire. "How DARE you Harry Potter! HOW DARE YOU?" Hermione wasn't shouting, on the contrary, she was whispering in a low menacing voice, and looked livid. Harry stepped back, and Hermione followed him until he was backed up against the wall. "Do you know how worried Ron and I have been? Do you know how lonely we've been without you? What Harry? Did you think we were joining in with the 'parties', laughing about you?" Harry was starting to regret his outburst. "Well for your information, we've been just as shut out as you Harry. How did you expect us to contact you? Hmmm? Because you know the order watches everything." She was pacing now, pausing at every sentence to shove a finger in his face accusingly. Every so often Harry thought that she had finished, but each time she paused, looked even angrier, and ploughed on. "Do you know how risky that would've been? What if it had of been intercepted? Everything we know, in possession of the enemy!" Her face then screwed up, and she looked on the verge of tears again. "…You know it's not all about YOU Harry." There was a pause where only Hermione's breaths could be heard and then Ron started to join in too, and Harry's shame rose even further.

"…I really thought that you thought more of us mate. You did all that heroic stuff yeah but, do you really think you'd be alive without me or Hermione? Who got you through on the chess board, who went WITH you to Aragog's lair? Who ended up in the hospital wing for you?" Unlike Hermione, Ron's voice merely sounded hurt, and Harry felt smaller and smaller. "I know I've not been the best mate in the entire world, but I like to think that I've been pretty good to go through all of that with you. You're my _best_ mate; do you really think I wouldn't put up a fight with Dumbledore? I tried Harry, I really did, but what exactly makes you think they're going to listen to me?" At the end of Ron's speech Hermione joined in again, her anger seemingly reignited at his words.

"Harry, what are we to you? Just tag alongs, friends who have no real use? Because I doubt you would have made it past the devils snare without me, or the riddle... tell me how you would have figured out the chamber of secrets without my help? What about Sirius? He'd be dead Harry. So would you, because in Fourth year who stayed up until midnight to help you train for those tasks? We did!" She was now talking so quietly Harry had to strain his ears. "You might've been alone at those times Harry, but you certainly would never have even got there if it wasn't for us! And you might have done all that stuff for us; but we've done just as much for you." Ron put a calming arm around her shoulder. "Sometimes I think you forget about what we have to go through Harry, year after year. We have to watch you get into dangerous situations. We have to see you come out more and more broken each time, and we have to sit there in the hospital wing, praying you'll be okay. And let me tell you, it feels heart-breaking. I'm not sure I can do it if you don't even appreciate it. I won't be treated likethat_._" Hermione's words were back to the hurt whisper. He voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

Harry looked down, in truth throughout his entire outburst he hadn't really been thinking. A lot of what he felt now was shock. _Maybe Snape was right….maybe I am an arrogant brat._ He lowered his head in shame, tears coming to his eyes.

Hermione looked at him again, her eyes hard and glittering. "I'll be with Ginny if anyone needs me." Ron looked at him for a few moments, before following her out.


	2. A Hug for Harry

_I Own Nothing!_

**With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Pigwidgeon twittered more wildly than ever and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe. **"**Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."**

"**You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming.**

"**There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."**

To his utter astonishment, Harry felt tears coming to his eyes. Swallowing rapidly, he looked away and muttered a quick apology. Fred and George exchanged significant looks, and came closer, concerned.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Fred asked concernedly. Harry merely shook his head in response, his resolve weakening. His whole façade was starting to crack, and he stubbornly rubbed the tears in his eyes away.

"Now, Harry there's nothing wrong with crying a few manly tears once in a while, it always attracts the girls!"

"Yeah Harry, there's nothing they like better than a sensitive man!" Fred waggled his eyebrows suggestively. When not even this made Harry smile, the twins racked their brains, and looked around the room. Promptly figuring out roughly what had happened.

"Oh Harry you can't just sit around here moping-"

"-You're going to need to apologise at some point, and the sooner the better-"

"-Trust us, we know from experience." They nodded in succession, and Harry stared at them. Apologise? What if Hermione and Ron didn't want to know him anymore? And to be quite honest he thought that he had made some valid points. He wasn't quite sure if he should really be apologising at all. Fortunately his thoughts were clearly displayed on his face, and the twins sighed before pushing him out the door.

"Harry, do you really think-"

"That after being friends with you for such a long time-"

"-they'd leave you over a little argument?"

"And even if you disagree with them, I think you do need to talk about this,-"

"-as mature adults, mind you, because our ear drums can't take much more."

"Now go, honestly you'll feel-"

"Loads better, trust us." Harry vaguely remembered thinking that he should never trust the twins, but quickly dismissed the idea of ignoring their advice. After all, he did want to keep his friends. He may be annoyed with them at the minute, but they were still the people he most relied on. So he set off, determined to keep a lid on his anger, and to argue his point effectively.

As Harry stared at the few steps that led to where Ginny's room was, he felt his feet turn to lead. He didn't think that he'd ever done anything harder in his life, and he would take Snape's lessons any day over this. Even so, one step at a time he got closer and closer. Reaching out a nervous hand, he knocked on her door. He almost sighed in relief when Ginny opened it. "Hi Ginny, are Ron and Hermione there?" She regarded him coolly before opening it to reveal them. Walking past him, she muttered a quick threat and "Don't you dare start shouting again!" before stalking off. Needless to say, Harry was quite surprised to see this more confident side to Ginny. He barely had time to think about her however as he stepped into the room. Seeing Hermione and Ron sitting he walked up to them, and felt his face flush.

"Um…..Hi." Hermione's gaze was frosty, so he chose to focus on Ron more. Both muttered cold greetings before the stony silence enveloped them again. "I guess I thought about what you said….and I realised I was a git." He shuffled on his feet before continuing; now not looking either of them in the eye. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for shouting, and I do appreciate you guys. It's just that after last year when C- when it all happened, I felt angry, and bloody well ignored. I was in the dark guys, I knew nothing, and I think that now he is back- really back- that I have a right to know certain things. He's coming after me specifically, and I think that I had the right to at least know something. I know that it's not really your fault….I guess I was just mad at Dumbledore and the Dursleys…." Unable to look them in the eye, and fixated with the carpet's pattern, Harry was mildly surprised when he heard Ron's soothing voice.

"It's okay mate, you don't have to say it. We know, and believe me, if I was you I'd probably be the same. Worse even." Ron chuckled nervously, his emotions clear. "And I understand you, but there wasn't a lot that I could do- Mum's already grounded the car! She's kept a beady eye on us at all times this summer as well." Harry gave him a weak smile which was hesitantly returned, and then turned to Hermione. Her expression was unreadable, and Harry felt a sense of dread.

"I see your reasoning Harry…I might not like it, but I can see how you were upset." Harry felt a bit better. "However, I still think that that is no excuse for you to go shouting your head off like that. I understand that you were distraught, but at the end of the day it wasn't our fault. Be honest, would you have disobeyed Dumbledore after a direct order?" Slowly he shook his head "So what I'm saying Harry is that we're not the people you should be complaining to."

Harry frowned, and lowered his head, still angry, but no longer so much at Hermione or Ron. Hermione sighed wearily. "Harry…you know we love you- oh Ron stop being such a…boy- We DO love you Harry, I don't think we'd go through all of this if we didn't, and we will never leave you but….. you need to stop taking your anger out on us! Talk to someone about it, even if it's not Ron or I. I can't take you venting your anger out on me. I know you're annoyed with Dumbledore and those horrid people, and probably even the rest of the order. But you need to go about voicing your thoughts like an adult, if you want to be treated like one. Shouting like a three year old achieves nothing."

She paused, and seeing his distraught expression, swept him up into a hug. "Oh Harry I know you're sorry, and I am too you know. I know I overreacted a bit, but you've got to realise that everything I, or anyone in the order has ever done has been in your best interests." Harry started to fidget. "Hold still Harry." He stopped. "What I'm trying to say is, we would never betray you, because we all love you. We all love _each other_. That's why we will win this stupid war. You must know that deep down, otherwise you wouldn't be apologising." Harry's eyes started to water, because in all honesty he couldn't ever remember anyone telling him they loved him before, and it felt good to know that the two of them did. He supposed he'd always known, but hearing it had made him feel much better, and gave him more strength than he could've grasped. And with a start he realised, that he'd never said anything to them either. Carefully he buried his head in Hermione shoulder and clung on tight.

"I know. I know. I love you all too." Hermione smiled, tears in her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder. Ron shifted, unsure whether he wanted to go, or stay.

"Oh Ron, come here!" With the decision made for him Ron joined them, and squeezed for dear life. Trying to get across how he felt without the hollow words that would feel insincere.

The three of them stayed like that, enjoying the moment until Mrs Weasley came in rather uncomfortably and told them it was time for dinner. But as he left, Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand and whisper "Don't forget." Harry looked her in the eye, along with Ron and whispered back, trying to reassure her.

"How could I?" As they walked the down the stairs and Harry came face to face with the order again, he looked at Dumbledore's empty dinner plate and muttered to Hermione. "I still want to be involved though…do you think you can help me 'argue my point'?"

_If you're reading this this and you think that Harry had a point, I agree to a certain extent. But I think that the way he shouted at Ron and Hermione without even listening first was unacceptable. They made some mistakes too, but Harry shouldn't have yelled, nor should he have disregarded their part in his adventures. I like Harry, but I doubt he would've disobeyed Dumbledore like he expected Ron and Hermione to, and they couldn't have told him much anyway. It wasn't their fault Dumbledore decided to ship him off to the Dursley's for the whole summer. It wasn't their fault Cedric died, or that Dumbledore forbid them from telling Harry anything, and they didn't even know that much!_


End file.
